Fran's Birthday
by Something Really Weird
Summary: Bel gives Fran a birthday present and Fran sings to him.


**This is my second fanfiction and I hope you will enjoy this too.**

**The songs are Litlle Like Love and Angel Of Darkness.**

**I'm sorry for the mistakes I made.**

**Oh, and I don't own anything but the story.**

Fran's birthday

Fran's birthday is approaching and Bel wants to do something for his froggy. He has already asked what Fran would want but all he gets as an answer was like "Fake prince must to think himself." So now Bel was thinking.

Day before Fran's birthday Bel accidentally hear that Fran was singing. He wanted to hear what froggy is singing so he put his ear beside the door.

"Why can't I find a way to express

What I wanna say

Why can't I find the words

So I don't wish that you hadn't heard

So I'll just say you

You make me smile

More than I have in a long long while

And I'll just say you

You lift me up

In a way that feels a little like love

Why can't I look in your eyes

Without getting butterflies

Why can't I keep my cool

When we talk

Sometimes I feel like such a fool

So I'll just say you

You make me smile

More than I have in a long long while

And I'll just say you

You lift me up

In a way that feels a little like love"

Bel was amazed by Fran's voice. It was so sweet and innocent.

"Why can't I let you know

I dreamed that we were holding hands and never did let go

Why can't I simply say

I didn't know I could feel this way

So I'll just say you

You make me smile

More than I have in a long long while

And I'll just say you

You lift me up

In a way that feels a little like love

I'll just say you

You make me smile

More than I have in a long long time

And I'll just say you

You lift me up in a way that feels a little like love

I'll just say you

You lift me up in a way that feels a little like love

'Wow, froggy have an amazing voice, the prince likes it' Bel thought.

"Stupid senpai, making me feel like this…" said Fran.

"Ushishishi. Now prince knows what he's going to give his froggy tomorrow" Bel said.

Next day

"The prince wants to talk to you, froggy. Come to his room."

"Why? Can't we talk here?"¨

"Nope. It's private." And with that Bel run back to his room.

"Well I got no choice. If I don't go he'll stab me even more" Fran walked up to the stairs and beside Bel's door. He hesitated a little bit but then opened the door. Fran didn't see anything 'cause the lights were off. He put the lights on and saw his senpai.

"Come here." Bel said. Fran wasn't sure if it's okay to go there but after few seconds, he decided to go. When he was in Bel came closer and kissed him, closing the door. Fran was confused. 'Why Bel-senpai did this? Prank? Maybe. But what if Bel likes him? No this can't be it, can it.' Fran was very confused now. When Bel deepened the kiss, Fran pushed him off and turned to another direction, so Bel wouldn't see his blushing face.

"Why did you do that?"

"isn't it obvious, the prince likes his froggy"

'What? He really likes me? No way. This must be some kind of prank. There is no way he could like me.'

"Fran? Do you like the prince? It's okay if you don't"

"...I…I like you too, Bel-senpai"

"Good, can you sing to the prince?"

"…I don't like singing"

"But froggy have amazing voice when he sings"

"Wha-what? When did you hear me singing?"

"Yesterday. Would you sing again?"

"…Okay, but if I sing could you show your eyes to me?"

"…Well I don't like showing them but if it's Fran then I can"

"I'm going to sing angel of darkness"

Bel didn't know that song but if Fran's going to sing it, it must be good.

"Angel of darkness

Angel of darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight until the end

Angel of darkness

Angel of darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

When darkness falls

Pain is all

The angel of darkness

Will leave behind

And I will fight

The love is lost

Beauty and light

Have vanished

From Garden of delight

The dreams are gone

Midnight has come

The darkness is our new kingdom

Yeah

Angel of darkness

Angel of darkness

The world is your hand

But I will fight until the end

Angel of darkness

Angel of darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand"

Bel was amazed again by Fran's voice. This time it wasn't sweet and innocent but simply beautiful.

"Hunt goes on

Deep in the night

Time to pray

Down on your knees

You can't hide from

The Eternal light

Until my last

Breath

I will fight

I will fight

I will fight

I will fight

Now realize

The stars they die

Darkness has fallen

In paradise

But we'll be strong

And we will fight

Against the

Creatures of the night

Angel of darkness

Angel of darkness

The world is in your hand

But I will fight until the end

Angel of darkness

Angel of darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

Yeah"

Fran was panting when he ended the song, while Bel watched him.

"Fran"

When Fran looked at Bel he saw two beautiful blood red eyes. He couldn't say anything.

**I hope you enjoyed this. :) Review!**


End file.
